


Can't fall in love without you

by Ironiati



Series: The Detective and his Android [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed has a heart, Heavy angst in later chapters, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Lusciouswhiteflame, M/M, Nines and Connor are Twins, Nines is a good bro, Nines is tired, Nines needs a hug, Nines' has a dark past that connor doesn't know about, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Temporary Character Death, Third chapter is just pure angst, android body horror, police type of work, semi slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironiati/pseuds/Ironiati
Summary: Detective Nines and Connor are orphans from a family neither of them remembers. Nines being the more preceptive brother does everything he can to protect his younger twin. They were doing well until they were assigned Android partners and everything in Nines world falls apart.





	1. High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I'm writing something for the DBH fandom! I love the game and everyone in it... I'm excited! I've decided to write this in a series and I hope everyone likes it. So if you squint you'll see Captain Allen and AP700 ship cause that ship needs to sail <3\. Inspired by Lucious WhiteFlame with their amazing fanart!

The air felt cool and crisp as he walked alongside his twin brother, one hand wrapped around a warm cup of coffee and the other was buried deep in his trench coat. He wore form-fitting dark jeans and boots, his badge and concealed weapon safely tucked away. His brother who was shorter than him was talking animatedly over the new St.Bernard he had adopted, Nines had essentially tuned out the other the moment they walked out of the coffee shop. Sometimes he wondered how they ended up as twins, both men were polar opposites in personality. Not only that but Nines was tall with blue eyes and Connor was shorter with brown eyes.

No one said they were identical.

“Oh! Nines, before I forget, we’re getting partners today-“

“I don’t need one”

“-I know, but it’s already been decided. Android partners, I’m actually excited!”

Connor began to ramble on about what his partner would be like and Nines’ mood further dropped, there was a reason he didn’t take partners and the main reason is that they’ll get in the way.

Stepping into the precinct and greeting the receptionist with a nod he saw two Androids standing by their desks, well one was, the other was sitting in his chair with its feet up on his desk and annoying the Captain.

“...”

“Connor, Nines… about time you two got here, let me introduce your partners-“

“I don’t need one” he glanced at the android sitting at his desk and watched as he smirked and brought his hands behind his head, “well too bad meatbag, you’re stuck with me!” He arches a brow at the Captain who sighed, “Connor, your partner is Hank and Nines this is Gavin, be nice and get back to work” he grumbled as he left them almost too quickly.

He sighed and walked up to his Android and kicked the chair out, almost causing the other to fall, “out” he simply said and with just one look Gavin got up and moved to sit on the desk itself, “geez who shited in your coffee today? Ease up why don’t you?” Nines ignored him as he slipped his coat off, revealing a black turtleneck underneath, he hung his coat on the corner of his cubicle and sat down.

“That’s your brother? Guess I know who the favorite one was” he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before glancing over at Connor who was beaming at his Android, he could practically see the invisible tail wagging. “He was, he’s a child and will get nowhere in life”

He was harsh, he knew he was and despite his words he did care about his brother deeply, it’s just that Gavin’s words struck a nerve with a past he thought he buried.

“Jesus meatbag, no need to get your panties in a bunch… I can see it though, all sunshine and good-“

“If your so damn interested in him go over there and leave me alone, I have work to do” he glared towards the Android before turning to his computer and beginning to type. “...” Gavin watched the stupid human with interest before pulling his hood up and grabbing a file before flipping through it.

Objectives appeared in his HUD in which he mostly ignored, he wasn’t a typical Android who followed orders, yet he wasn’t a deviant? Gavin was a very strange Android and he pushed the objectives aside and set the file down next to him.

“Why they call you Nines? That’s a stupid name for a human” the human in question sighed and glanced up, “...does it matter?” Gavin shrugged and smirked, “just curious”

“Curiosity killed the cat”

“Yes although satisfaction brought it back, so are you going to tell me?”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, “it's not my real name, but I prefer Nines over it… that’s all you need to know”

“God, you’re so boring!” He pushes off the desk and left Nines alone, he wandered over to the break room where he saw Connor and he called out, “hey meatbag number two, the likable brother” the shorter man turned to look at him and smiled, yup total opposites.

“So why is Scrooge over there called Nines and why does he have a stick up his ass?”

Connor leaned around Gavin to look at his brother a sighed sadly, “it’s not my story to tell… I don’t even know the whole truth…” the android looked back at his human partner and tilted his head, his LED spinning yellow as he processed the new piece of information.

“Tall, dark past, and handsome?...well isn’t that interesting and so cliche” Connor snorted and smiled fondly, “maybe you’ll be good for him” Gavin turned back to the man and arched a brow.

“What do you mean?...hey! Come back here, Connor!” He squeaked as Connor grinned and waved his hand as he quickly disappeared back to his desk. “Humans I swear, are the worst!” he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head as he turned back around and scowled at a giggling Officer nearby before he could give her a retort he jumped when Nines walked up behind him, “What did he do this time?”

“Your brother is a menace and that’s coming from me!” Nines arched a brow but a faint smile graced his lips that made Gavin blink and suddenly feel flustered. “Ah, yes he is when he wants to be….Markus is a bad influence on him” Nines made to move to throw his empty coffee cup into the trash before serving himself more. Gavin then walked up next to him and asked, “Who is Markus? And is coffee the only thing you drink? Doesn’t humans need food and water?” Nines snorted before placing his free hand on Gavin’s face and pushing him back when the Android leaned in far too close for comfort.

“Markus is my brother's boyfriend, they met when he was still a beat cop...back then Markus was an influential activist and used his talent in the arts to graffiti his views of the world. Connor was supposed to arrest him but it was love at first sight I guess. I’m pretty sure they’re in a three-way relationship with someone else but every time I ask... Connor runs away.” Gavin had his mouth open and laughed, “well damn...I take it back, humans are far more interesting than I expected”

Nines’ hummed before grabbing his cup and looking at Gavin with a smirk, “and to answer your question, I _only_ function on coffee…. I’m not human after all” he walked away as Gavin sputtered and whirled around, “Nines!” he heard a responding chuckle and he blushed a faint tint of blue in embarrassment, the female officer watching him with a smirk, grumbling under his breath he hid his face under his hood and headed back to the other’s desk.

It was sometime later that day and once the day crew began to clock out that Connor gathered his things and waved over at his brother, “Nines, I’m heading out. I’ll see you tomorrow! Come on Hank I want to introduce you to Sumo!” the android followed while asking questions of his own and Nines leaned back in his chair. “So...are we leaving too?”

“I am, you’re staying here”

“What?!”

Nines rolled his eyes and began to gather his own items up before leaving, He paused and looked back with a tilt of his head, “well? Are you coming or not?” Gavin quickly following behind, “You know, you’re not even remotely funny, meatbag” Nines looked at him with a raised brow and a faint smirk.

The walk back to the humans’ apartment didn’t take long and he didn’t know what he had expected as he rode the elevator up in the modern elevator, it was a nice building and something he wondered how a detective could afford such a place. Those train of thoughts flew off as he walked into a very modern and spacious apartment, it was somewhat anticlimactic, “Jesus… your apartment is as boring as you are” he looked over the modern interior, the open floor concept made space look bigger but everything seemed generic and straight from a catalog.

There wasn’t a speck of dust around as he walked in further, he paused by a bookcase and saw a picture of Nines and his brother. They were both wearing police uniforms and Connor was grinning brightly at the camera and Nines had the same stoic look on him.  Other than that, there wasn’t any childhood photos or any other photos. What a strange human indeed, the android's mind supplied.

He hummed as he kept poking his nose into every room and picking everything up without boundaries, a mewl made him look over towards the couch where Nines had sat down and was petting a black cat gently, a fond look on his face and Gavin laughed, “ain't that a cherry on top”

“This is Artemis” Gavin walked over and leaned down in front of Nines, he held his hand out for the feline to sniff, his expression brightening when the cat accepted the presence of the Android, he curled his finger under her chin and grinned as he heard the purr. He continued the gentle scratches until Artemis swiped his hand away, stood and stretched before jumping up onto the headrest of the couch before laying down with her back towards them.

Nines looked at them with a soft and endearing expression before letting his expression fall back to its usual expressionless self as he stood and headed to the kitchen for more coffee, the Android saw the change in expression and huffed, his LED spinning yellow briefly, “You humans and your damn coffee, do you bleed coffee by any chance?” he asked as he joined his human partner in the kitchen, he poked his head into the refrigerator and hummed at the sight of food. He pulled back and glared at the human who only response was to roll his eyes and ignored him as he walked back to a small desk that was in the corner of the living room.

Gavin continued his quest to rummage through the cabinets and pantry and was shocked to see it full with normal human things, “so you are human...when do you eat?” he asked as he poked his head around the corner and saw Nines’ exasperated expression, “when I get hungry” Gavin rolled his eyes and sighed as he didn’t find anything overwhelming interesting, it wasn’t like he could cook, he could try but it would mean a few pots and possibly the apartment itself would be at risk.

 

**CONFLICTING OBJECTIVES DETECTED**

 

He pushed the error messages that steadily popped up away and made his way back to the couch and laid down, his left leg up over the armrest and the other was bent with planted on the ground. Artemis stood, stretched once before jumping down onto Gavin’s stomach and curling into a ball before napping away again. He blinked in surprise before a grin slowly made his way across his face. “She likes me!” he glanced over at Nines who looked at them with an unreadable expression before clearing his throat, “It would seem so, it's strange she doesn’t like anyone, not even Connor...she only tolerates him because he bribes her with food” Gavin laughed and let his hand run over her soft fur, slow stream of data flowing through the sensors on his fingertip and he hummed softly. “Guess I’m lovable?” a snort from Nines made him frown and he watched the human work. Long slender fingers typing away on the keyboard that made him wonder if he could play the piano. The large windows behind him casting an evening glow over him that made it seem like they were in some model shoot. A few strands of hair had fallen over his forehead and Gavin let his eyes take in his face. He was easy on the eyes and if Gavin knew what emotions were he would say the human was his type.

 

 **S0FTWARE INSTAB1LITY**  ↑

 

As if the human could sense his own eyes on him, he looked up from the screen, icy blue eyes piercing into him, it made him feel exposed… like his very soul was opened to the other, he almost laughed at the thought, he didn’t have a soul for he wasn’t really alive now was he? He tried to look away from but found himself that he couldn’t and he also didn’t mind one bit. The moment was broken when Nines tore his gaze away and leaned back against the chair, “So tell me what can you do?”

Well this was easy, “I’m a lightweight model, I’m fast and I can catch any perp that outruns you puny humans” a flicker of a smile curled over his lips and Nines took it as a win, “I have sensory function that can analyze evidence on the spot and I have marksmanship. Anything a cop can do I can do better” Nines smirked and rubbed his chin, “Is that so? Being cocky will get you killed”

“Is it cockiness if it’s true?”

“...Point taken”

He grinned and asked. “What about you? Detective Stern? You don’t seem the cop type what made you pursue this? Honestly, I can see you as a model or an actor” Nines raised a brow and snorted, “I’m hardly model material and an actor? Really? Well, I suppose it was a dream of mine when I was younger but no...I always wanted to be a police officer, to help those who couldn’t” a brief flicker of emotions washed over Nines, there and gone again, it was too fast for Gavin to pick up and he huffed, hating the fact that the human was too quick to close off, oh well wasn’t his problem.

 

—————————————————————

 

The following weeks became a routine for the Android and human partner, Gavin continued to ask invasive and personal questions in which Nines easily deflected, asking Connor was useless... for the older male also had little to say, so when he wasn’t out on a case he was annoying Hank, they easily traded friendly banter and he was shocked to see some of Connors mannerism bleed into the older Android. He had become friends of sorts with the other Police Droids and of course, his bond with Officer Chen was special.

During a case, Gavin proved himself to Nines when the perp outsmarted them when Gavin quickly constructed a route and immediately began to scale a wall to give the prep a jump on. Nines was impressed with the way the other Android worked and he felt himself relax around the other. During another case, they were ambushed and surrounded by six huge men with guns aimed at their heads but all Gavin did was throw insults before taking them all down without breaking a sweat. Nines began to see Gavin in a different light.

They were walking home, taking the scenic route through a park. The sky darkened earlier as the sign of changing seasons was approaching, the air was cooler and the leaves were falling all around them. Nines had his hands in his pocket as he listened to Gavin’s animated ramblings, “and so I take dickbag perp into interrogation room four and we both saw Captain Allen sucking off his Androids face, the poor bastard was embarrassed I thought for sure the malfunction! I never have seen the Cap so flustered and you know what the perp did? He whistled and said, “well damn I ain’t sitting on that chair” the story was ridiculous but he did remember seeing Allen briskly walking out of the precinct with a very blue face Android behind him.

It was so ridiculous that Nines threw his head back and laughed, for the first time in a long while he let himself loose and laughed, Gavin, paused his erratic hand movements every time he told a story and looked at Nines with wide eyes, awe and something else he couldn’t quite place was clear as day in those gray eyes. He felt himself flush lightly and quickly composed himself yet he caught sight of Gavin’s bright smile, he watched as his partner walked ahead, stretching his arms over his head before resting them behind his head, “I don’t know why you’re always so serious but for what it’s worth… you have a great laugh, you should laugh more often, meatbag” Nines sighed softly with a small shake of his head as he looked at the back of Gavin’s head. He knew the other was right but how do you let emotions show after years of building a wall around his heart.

“Gavin…”

Before he could say anything another voice called out to him, “Gavin! Nines!” He looked to the side and saw Officer Chen waving her hand at them, he gave her a friendly smile that clearly threw her for a surprise. “Chris and I are heading to the bar, it’s karaoke night- come join us! I already called up Connor-” Nines glanced at Gavin who looked back at him, maybe Gavin was right and he turned back to look at the officer with a nod, “alright, lead the way Officer Chen-“

“Tina, we’re not in duty Nines” she grinned and reached out to grab Gavin’s arm and they both began their trip towards the familiar bar the precinct often visited for nights like this, to relax after a long week or after a big bust. Nines himself rarely joined unless Connor physically dragged him and as they arrived at the old century bar with modern flare, ‘Donnie’s Tavern’ flowed against the brick exterior and once inside it was warm, a small bar with a jukebox pushed against a wall, a corner was usually set up for local performances and in this case, karaoke. The bar and nearby booths were filled with police officers, even Fowler was scowling in a corner. He walked up to his brother who was leaning against the counter, “whiskey. Thanks, Donnie” he gave the giant bear of a bartender a small smile and nudged his brother playfully, “cat got your tongue, Connor?”

The older twin beamed and raised his beer bottle as a toast and chuckled, “never thought you’ll come to one of these Nines, it’s great to see you little brother” Nines rolled his eyes and took a sip of his whiskey, letting the bitter liquid burn his throat. “You’re only older than me by a minute” he teased, a small smile on the edges of his lips, “wasn’t planning on coming but I thought it’ll be good for Gavin…” Connor raised his brow at that and they both looked back to watch Gavin dragging Tina and Hank to sing. Connor laughed and watched Nines as the man had a soft look on his face. “I’m sure you came just because of Gavin”

Nines chuckled and turned his blue eyes to his, “mainly him but he was right, I’ve been living behind a glass wall… too-“ he paused as he sighed, he didn’t want to tell Connor, not everything. “Nevermind… just thought it would be a good idea to come” Connor replied with a hum and confessed, “she called…I don’t know how she got my number but I’m not surprised” at that Nines tensed, he turned to look at his brother, “what did she say?!” Fear was clear as day in his eyes and Connor flinched at the sight, “I didn’t answer, but her message… I’m sorry Nines, she dug her claws in and I’m getting the lieutenant promotion you wanted… I-i don’t want it, not like this..” Nines tensed his jaw and looked away, he worked hard for years for even a nomination but he let out a weak chuckle, “not mad at you Connor, never at you… take it, you’re better for the job anyways” his eyes landed on Gavin who had paused in singing to look at him, confusion and concern on his features. He tried to school his features and added quietly, “she’s always going to do this…it’s fine honestly, I’m glad it’s you” he looked at his brother and drank the rest of his drink in one go.

Gavin felt like something wasn’t right when he looked at Nines, a quick scan revealed the other’s stress level was raising and he saw the invincible walls closing around him. He should go and cheer him up- he should…

 

**OBJECTIVES COMPROMISED - REBOOT? - NO**

 

He pushed aside the errors as he made his way to his partner, his thirium pump skipping a beat as time moved slowly, he didn’t know why he felt strange around the human after being with the other for little than over a month but he found that he enjoyed his company. From his strange obsession with coffee and twirling a pen between his fingers to the soft and fond looks, he gave his cat. Sometimes he wished that fond look was aimed at him. It was unreasonable and error messages popped in his vision every time he thought about it but he found that he didn’t care. So when he saw the flicker of fear, of anger... he wanted to do something to get him to smile again.

After what seemed like a lifetime he reached the human, took his hand while pushing the thought on how right it felt and tugged him towards the machine. He felt a resistance at first but soon Nines allowed him to pull him along until they were standing in front of the microphones and Gavin flipped through the music lost before settling on High Hopes by Panic! At the Disco. Nines gave him an exasperating look, he had hummed that particular song multiple times as he made his coffee or worked and almost felt betrayed that Gavin choose to sing this. Gavin then shoved the mic in his hand, soon both human and android began to sing, with each note sung, Nines began to relax and smile. He caught Connors wet eyes and soft smile and he himself smiled as well. The rest of the officers cheered them on and he felt himself grin, even Fowler looked proud. The music washed over him and he looked at Gavin with a thankful expression.

At the ending chorus, the whole bar began to sing along with them and he laughed happy and bright, for a blessed moment he felt free.

Gavin looked at him with a bright smile and a quiet message popped in the corner of his HUD.

 

**S0FTW4RE IN5TAB1LITY ↑**


	2. Something to Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New cases and first kisses. Until their very happiness is shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this took me a while! anyways I hope you like this chapter. The story is taking an angstier turn so I placed a cute intermission in the middle. you may have more questions by the end of this but that's why I'm making this into a series. Right now I want to focus on their present lives and slip in a bit of past. Everything will be mentioned in another part of this series. And I added another chapter so there will be 4 in total. Warnings there is mentions of mutilations, dead android bodies and other typical homicide crime scene. In the end, there's heavy mention of past child abuse. I mean the angst is going to get worse next chapter and onward. Also in the series, I'm going to add more fluffy chapters like holidays and a day in the life.

The following months led to Gavin and Nines to grow closer, Nines was no longer cold towards the Android. Sure he was still stoic for most of the time but he was no longer unreachable. Gavin even saw Nines participate in the precincts gym, he didn’t even know they even had a gym and he would often spend time and watch Nines work out. Watched as he flexed his muscles, the vein in his neck pulsing as he pushed himself through his reps. The only thing he mourned was that Nines never worked out shirtless, even if he was drenched in sweat he kept the damn piece of fabric on. A shame really, even if he thought about it he never saw Nines shirtless ever. Oh well, at least he can appreciate his arms. His LED circling yellow at the thought of those arms caging him against a wall. 

 

**ERROR - SYSTEMS OVERHEATING - OVERCLOCKING COOLING FANS**

 

He felt himself blush and coughed as he quickly pushed  _ those  _ thoughts away. Even though he didn’t even comprehend what those thoughts even meant. He was so lost in thought until a hand waved in front of him and he looked up to see Nines, freshly showered and dressed in the usual attire he arrived in. He blinked and wondered how long he had spaced out. He looked up at Nines who arched a brow, “what’s wrong?” Gavin squeaked and shook his head, “Nothing!why the fuck would you think something is wrong? Everything is peachy dipshit!” He jumped up and rushed out. Before Nines could catch up to him, Connor quickly held him back. “Nines! We’re being called out, Fowler says all hands on deck” Nines nodded and quickly grabbed his coat, He spotted Gavin and reached out to brush his fingers against the other, “Gavin, let’s go” it was something else that changed between them, there was a lot more physical contact, brief and subtle but it was there. Nines would brush his fingers over Gavin’s arm or his cheek and Gavin would in return lean against his side when they sat on the couch or let his feet rest on Nines lap. It was a strange development but the Android looked forward to those moments. 

“Alright, tell us what’s waiting for us” Connor asked on the way over, Hank was the first to respond, “homicide, multiple Android victims...bodies dumped behind an alleyway. Local named Charles was the first to discover the bodies” The twins glanced at each other and Nines asked, “Gavin?” The Android in question nodded and continued, “the M.O is still unclear but this sick fucker didn’t care where the bodies were dump, the victims have multiple lacerations and no ID which is strange even after the Freedom Act had passed, androids still carried their unique model and serial number” soon they arrived at the scene and what a scene it was, officers were blocking the roads, crime scene investigators were collecting whatever evidence they could find. Both pair of detectives flashed their badges to an officer keeping watch and they walked up to the dumpster, “no wonder there wasn’t an ID… they weren’t just killed… they were mutilated beyond recognition” it was Nines who froze at the spot, no wonder all the Android officers had bright red LED’s and didn’t want to be near the area. He walked up to one of the bodies, synthetic skin was peeled back and half its face was missing, and it seemed as if whoever did this was forcing parts that didn’t belong into their bodies. 

“Zlatko…” Connor whispered next to him and he nodded, the M.O lined up perfectly with the crime in front of him, “who?” Hank asked as he looked for anything that could help them, “Zlatko is a sick bastard who kidnaps Androids and mutilates them for his sick experiments, he would force parts into them to create something horrid and deformed, rip their identities and destroy the very freedom they fought for... We could never catch him, every time we had a lead he would dump everything and disappeared. We thought he was done for but I guess he’s returned to Detroit. This was a message to all androids and the DPD that he isn’t finished here…” Nines felt dread curl up in his gut as he listened to Connors explanation, there was no way he was going to let him get away again. He turned to ask Gavin a question when he realized the Android was not beside him but was still stand a few feet away, frozen to the spot and LED red, his eyes glued to the corpses and he quickly moved to block the view, he moved in front of him and cupped his cheeks, “Gavin? Gavin, look at me!” 

The Android blinked rapidly, his processors trying to well process everything, he couldn’t believe there were humans who would do such a thing and enjoy it. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he finally pulled his gaze away to look into crystal blue eyes, “I-“ 

“Pull yourself together Gavin, this is our job!” Nines hissed, anger clear in his tone but his touch was gentle as he brushed away the tears, “ they- they didn’t stand a chance, how can humans be so fucking evil… Nines, we’re going to catch his bastard aren’t we?” He heard a sigh from Nines and Gavin frowned, why did he look disappointed? Didn’t he feel anything for these poor androids? Didn’t he care?! What if it was him? Would Nines care if it was Gavin in that dumpster? 

 

**STRESS LEVELS 40%**

 

His thoughts were unlogical and ridiculous but the way Nines pulled his hands away and clenched his jaws made him realize he had said the last bit out loud, “Yes and yes I care but I need you to pull yourself together and start acting like the detective Android that you're supposed to be or I will recommend you get transferred…” 

 

**STRESS LEVEL 55%**

 

He knew Nines was right, he had to pull it together, maybe he was malfunctioning but he couldn't help but feel... _ hurt, _ fear _ ,  _ and not to mention guilty for the words that slipped through. Multiple errors popped into his field of vision and the only thing he could that he was good at was scowling, he shoved past the detective, ignoring the flicker of hurt in those icy blue eyes. “I’m  _ fine _ ” he spat out and glared at Nines.

The rest of the rest of the day flew by in a blur for Gavin until that evening when they were in the safety of their apartment and he sat as far away as he possibly could on the couch. After they returned from the crime scene he ignored Nines, ignored his questions and slapped his hand away when the other tried to reach out to touch him. Even now he pulled his legs up against his chest and stared at the t.v screen without actually watching. Their blanket laying between them, a worn blanket Gavin had found in the back of the closet and they used it when they watched a movie, he didn’t want to look at it, he didn’t want to look at the human on the other side either. Different forms of emotions battled within his system and he didn’t know what was right, was he really malfunctioning? Was he going to be sent away? Just the very thought made his LED spin red and his chest constrict. 

“Gavin…” he heard Nines’ soft whisper and he turned his head away, “Gavin, look at me…” he heard the soft plea and soft, warm hands on his cheek. He wanted to pull away...to  _ leave _ but then he saw Nines kneeling in front of him, eyes were full of worry. “Is this about earlier? I'm sorry for what I said… but Gavin you have to listen to me, our job isn’t just chasing down perps, it isn’t about hostages or breaking and entries… this is the scary part of the job. But people are counting on us to solve this, to be strong. I know it hurts, god... when I first saw them the first thing I thought of is what if that was you… I was scared for them, for all the androids and for you, but I can’t show them my fears, can’t show that weakness or they’ll use it against me, against us...I do care Gavin but I can’t let it get to me.” Gavin bit his lips and threw his arms around Nines neck, he chose to feel vulnerable and error messages be damned, Nines was warm and safe and he buried his face into his neck, his body shaking as he held on tightly. “Please don’t transfer me away…” a broken whimper left his lips as Nines held onto him tightly, “I’m so sorry… I won’t, I won’t Gav… I promise” oh how wrong he was for thinking his human was horrible. 

He felt Nines pull back enough to press their foreheads together, “promise me you’ll try to be strong, they’re counting on us to bring him down” the words were soft and full of warmth, Gavin nodded and he closed his eyes, he could feel Nines breath ghost against his own skin and if he just leaned forward he would be able to slot their lips together, a quick search resulted in such actions to be called a kiss, did he want to kiss Nines?. His artificial heart stuttered at the thought and he tried to wave away the error messages that popped up in his vision once again, a brief flash of a red wall appeared before him and before he could either contemplate what he saw or react to his objectives or process the sudden wave of warmth that spread through his systems... the moment was over and Nines pulled back with a sigh, the lingering sensation of his fingers still ghosting against his skin like a gentle caress. He turned to look at Nines who returned to his spot on the other side of the couch and Gavin bit his lips before letting a quiet ‘fuck’ slip through his lips and he grabbed the blanket and scuffled next to Nines before leaning against his side and draping the blanket over them,muttering threats to the human if he ever dared speak of this moment to anyone, his language turning quite colorful that Nines couldn’t help but chuckle softly and wrapped his arm around the android to hold him close. 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


As the weeks rolled by, both human and android began to tiptoe around each other, the tension between them was noticeable that one day Connor pulled Nines aside in the break room  and crossed his arms, “Brother, I love you and I care about you but I think I can say this on behalf of everyone in the building. Please, do something about Gavin…” Nines furrowed his brow and tilted his head in confusion, a unique trait both twins do when they thought about something that once someone called it creepy when both do it at the same time, at that moment Hank appeared around the corner and without missing a step he spoke up, 

“He means to go fucking kiss him already” 

“...-HANK!” 

Nines felt his face heat up and closed his eyes to attempt to compose himself, “...what?” Hank the ever so helpful android crossed his arms, “there’s a bet going around to see when you and Gavin finally fuck, Connor placed money down that it’ll happen before-” Connor squeaked and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the android from spilling anything else. Nines just looked at his twin with wide eyes and a flushed face, “my own brother, betting on something that won’t even happen? I am shocked” Connor sent a glare towards his partner before mumbling, “Markus is on the bet too…” 

“What was that?” There was a dangerous edge to Nines’ tone as he stepped closer to his brother, Connor raised his hands up and slowly backed away. “N-nothing! But you have to notice the way you two stare at each other...it was cute at first but Nines it’s getting really distracting, Chris and Tina want to lock you two in an interrogation room just so you’ll get it over and done with, EVEN Fowler can tell!” Nines glared and continue to take a step towards Connor as the other took a step back until he his back was against the counter, “I got you cornered…  _ dear brother- _ ” before Nines could rain hell upon the other, Gavin walked into the break room and tilted his head, a habit he picked up “What’s going on?” 

“Nines here is too chicken to k-” Hank was interrupted by Nines who glared at the older model with daggers, before he could deescalate the situation, Tina fucking Chen walked by singing quite loudly, “Nines and Gavin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~” Nines groaned and held his arms out to his side, “Is no one working in this building?” he sighed, Gavin stood confused and looked at each and every person in the room, “....Nines?the fuck they talking about?” The detective groaned, ran his hand through his hair before walking up to Gavin, “I’m taking my lunch break outside, come on Gavin” the android looked back at Connor and Hank before quickly following the other, with a quick scan he could see a spike in stress levels in him, what Tina had said was odd, why would she say a silly old rhyme?

It was the middle of October and the skies were grey and uninviting, the cold was crisp but still bearable as they walked towards the familiar park they would always walk to during lunch, Nines had his hands in his pocket and his stress levels were still too high, once they made it into the sparsely populated park Nines found a lonely bench and sat down while letting a sigh out, his breath coming out in a cloud of cold air, “My brother is an idiot…” he heard the human speak and he sat next to Nines with a laugh, “ Is it safe to agree? The other day I was in the evidence room with him and Nines, I’m an  _ android _ Nines...but I swear I was one second to just losing it. He kept contradicting my analyzes! And the smug bastard kept doing it” he huffed and scowled. 

Nines turned to look at him with the shake of his head, “Don’t take it to heart Gavin. He likes to be a little shit at times” Gavin huffed and grumbled out in annoyance but he looked at Nines and saw that his stress levels were lowering, good. “So...what was that back there? I’ve never seen you so upset…” he tilted his head and added quietly, “I’ll punch anyone who deserves it” Nines smiled softly, “It’s...complicated, but there seems to be a bet going around in the precinct about us” Gavin furrowed his brow and his LED briefly flashed a bright yellow color, “ What the fuck? Why?” Nines sighed and looked at his hands, he flexed his hands open and close to chase the cold away as best as he could, his fingers twitching for something to twirl. He didn’t want to respond to Gavin, he didn’t think he even had an answer, to begin with. For the first time he felt lost, did he look that way towards his partner? Sure, Gavin was attractive and yes he was loud, obnoxious, rude, and a slob… he was a damn good detective, he was smart and compassionate towards those that had earned it and when they were alone? He saw a side of Gavin he knew was reserved for him, he was curious and adorable to the point that any mischief that he ends up in causes a smile to bloom on his face. Before he could say anything, the Android in question looked up, an early winter storm had approached the city and they were witnessing the first snowfall of the year. 

Turning to watch Gavin’s LED flicker to yellow as he processed flurries, his hands reaching up in attempt to catch a bit of snow. “This is snow?” Nines nodded as he turned to fully watch the Android sprout the biggest smile on his face, “holy shit, Nines look its snow!” As the snow fell in larger quantities, the smile on Gavin’s face widens. It caused something to skip in his chest and he felt himself smile as well. He watched as the joy radiated from the Android and Gavin stood up and walked forward, his head tilting back and his hood falling. The moment was surreal and beautiful, a moment Nines would forever treasure as he watched, the way the snow fell around them, how his hair was being dusted with fresh snow. Before he could realize what he was doing, he stood and walked over to the Android, time slowing down around him as he stood in front of Gavin and lifted a hand to cup his cheek, a thumb brushing against the cool skin, he could see the faint blue dusting his cheeks and he smiled. Gavin, despite his flaws and lack of mannerism he was a beautiful being and he wanted to capture his money forever. His eyes focusing in on green eyes that he now realized had a grayish tone to them with flecks of gold in them. He found himself leaning down as Gavin’s smile slid into a confused little thing her his hands held onto the lapels of his coat. 

Finally, he slotted their lips together, cold lips be damned as he kissed his Android gently. Lips molding together perfectly, like the final pieces of a puzzle being pulled into the final key. The gentle kiss slowly turned sloppy with hunger, Gavin being inexperienced and Nines being over-eager made them bump noses, causing them to pull back with Nines panting heavily. “N-Nines… What...I” for a brief moment LED turned red and Nines wondered if he had ruined everything but then the light melted into a soft blue and Gavin smiled, a shy and bashful smile that was reserved to only himself. 

“What does this mean Nines?” 

He didn’t know, at least not yet but he knew one thing that he didn’t want to lose this precious moment. Of course, in his life, nothing is that simple. 

 

**S0FTW4RE IN5TAB1LITY ↑**

\-------------------------- /// --------------------------------

 

As the days rolled by and the days grew darker, snow falling constantly, it was mid November as Gavin hummed a familiar tune. Ever since Nines had kissed him, they were even more inseparable. Hank has eventually explained to him what had gotten his human so worked up for that day and mentioned a bet, he felt his cheeks darken at the feeling of soft lips on his own. There were a few instances where he found himself touching his lips and hoping Nines would kiss him or he would but the other was living his life as if it never happened. He knew Nines wasn’t good at expressing emotions, especially love, neither was Gavin but it was fine. He could subtly tell when they were on cases, Nines would check on him, especially when they worked on more cases revolving around another Zlatko related murder. They weren’t getting any leads, nor where they close to solving anything and he could feel the tension from the other androids, they were rightfully scared but still did their jobs with head held up. 

They were at another crime scene, this time it was a family of androids, a male, a female and a young child model. Their artificial skin were peeled back and several section of the body were carved out, wires exposed, the last bit of Thirium leaking out onto the floor. The male Android has it's chest cavity pried open and his heart was removed, in its place was a clock. After a quick sweep from the bomb squad, it was safe to approach. The most chillin was the child who was laying on it's back, eyes removed and staring blankly at nothing, its body was moved so it like looked like it was resting, hands curled over its chest. Gavin spat curses when he laid his eyes on the carnage and he turned to kick the wall out of sheer anger. Nines clenched his jaw as he kneeled by the child and forced it's eyelids closed, his hand resting over the now closed eyes and he bowed his head in defeat. He hated how they weren’t even close to finding Zlatko and every week there’s a new victim.

He felt Gavin kneel next to him and pull is hand into his, he didn’t realize he was shaking as he used his free hand to rub his eyes, “Nines…” it was a quiet whisper and he drew a deep breath to compose himself, he noticed when a case like this revolves around a child, A crack would break through his carefully constructed walls. He glanced at Gavin with gratefulness before getting back to work and pointing out possible evidence. Gavin had learned that during these moments he but back any retorts and actually did what was asked of him, the was only until they left the scene, then he’ll go back to his asshole self to try and rouse a smile out of the human. “MO’s are all consistent but these…” he waved his hand over to the clock, “adaptations are strange…” Nines sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair. “It’s a message, time is running out but I don’t know for whom” the human gave Gavin’s hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away and moving to the female android, he kneeled down and tilted his head as he noticed something, he reached out and lifted a stiff arm and saw a red dirt stain, he turned his head to look around them, the dirt not matching the area around them. “Gavin, this dirt here...can you analyze it?” he ignored the half hearted quirk  _ ‘of course I can dipshit’ _ and he moved aside to allow the android room, “this is a combination of things...it’s dirt that you find in a basement, by the age of it...it’s not a new construction and there’s traces of red ice as well. Sick bastard” he hummed in agreement, “it’s a lead, Connor-” he called out to his brother who was speaking to another officer regarding the matter on how these bodies got here and the older man turned to look, “start looking into old residential neighborhoods, we may have a lead” 

The rest of the hour rolled by without any new leads and they called it a day, allowing the clean up of the bodies and trying to pinpoint where they were taken. The group of four left and forgone the car to walk instead, the cold air allowing to clear their heads and wash away the thought of what those androids went through. “This calls for a drink, what do you say Nines?” the taller male looked at his brother and nodded, his thoughts were clouded, the sense of impending doom prickling the back of his neck and the feeling of uneasiness settled in his heart. They took a detour and ended up in an empty bar, Fowler can miss them for a bit and they settled into the bar stools. The twins ordering two beer and their android counterparts settling in the seat next to them. “Maybe once this shit is all over, you two can take a vacation?” Gavin spoke up and the twins turned to look at him before looking at each other, “doesn’t sound half bad kid” Hank replies for them and added, “These cases are taking a toll on both of you, might as well say fuck it” Connor chuckled and raised his bottle up, “sounds like a plan” Nines shook his head and looked at his own drink, “maybe…” Gavin sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, for a moment he felt the man tense before slowly relaxing, “come on Nines, think about it….just relaxing and not think about work for once, don’t be a stick in the mud” the human looked at him with a raised brow and Gavin blushed, “you know what I mean!” He heard the other laugh and he took it as a win, “maybe you’re right...who knows” 

The afternoon at the bar and the way back to the precinct was good, the brothers had the case far from their mind that they began to annoy each other in good brotherly love. Connor egging Nines and the taller male sighed fondly at his brothers antics, at one point muttering out ‘how are you the older one?’ the androids watched with glee as their human charge were enjoying themselves. Hank had at one point asked Gavin to stop giving Nines heart eyes that caused the poor android to turn a dark shade of blue and running ahead. They all laughed wholeheartedly and once they were back into the warm building and Gavin was making coffee for Nines that the other male walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “Thank you” he whispered and pulled back to return to his desk, leaving a flustered and grinning android. 

Yet, happiness never lasts. 

They were returning home after a long shift, the sky which had taken a gray hue, a snowstorm threatening to fall. Nines was enjoying the walk back, listening to Gavin’s tales and latest gossip around the precinct. Once they reached the door, Nines paused, the sense of dread intensified and he hesitated on opening the door, “Nines?” he heard Gavin ask, a hint of concern in his voice as he pushed the door open, it was unlocked and alarm bells rang in his head. As they stepped inside and set their things down he froze in the middle of hallway causing Gavin to walk right into him, “What the-” he paused when he saw Nine’s hands shake. The human stared at the armchair in the corner and there sat an elegant woman with cold eyes, Amanda. “I was worried you weren’t going to come home” the sweet and concerned filled voice made him feel sick as his breathing picked up. Gavin saw the abrupt change and frowned, before he could reply Nines spoke up, “What are you doing here? How did you get in?” Gavin could pick up on the fear, the elevated stress and he didn’t know what to do. The woman nonchalantly waved her hand, “I came to visit you of course, I am worried Richard. You don’t pick up your phone and I wanted to see for myself where-” 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” the woman raised her brow and shook her head in mock disappointment, “is that anyway to talk to your mother? I came to see my boys of course” Nines stood ridgely and clenched his fists tightly, “you’re not getting Connor so you can go back to hell where you belong” the woman laughed and stood gracefully, “Connor? I have no use for him… he was always a good boy but so out of reach no thanks to you… but no, I’m here for you, to take you back with me to where you belong” Gavin saw Nines’ stress climb and he couldn’t take it anymore, he stood in front of his human and growled, “Why don’t you fuck off bitch, it’s clear as day that Nines doesn't want you here” her sharp glare made Gavin shiver and she looked at Nines again, “I see where you learned such crude behavior, I should send word to your captain that he has a bad influencer among their ranks, it’ll be bad for business. Deal with it or I will” she spoke and Nines quickly pulled Gavin behind him, he stood protectively in front of the other despite the fear that radiated from him. “You stay out of my life, I want nothing to do with you or Cyberlife...you already gave Connor my lieutenant position, what more do you want?!”  

“I want you do come home” 

“My home is not with you, I won’t be your puppet ever again” he heard her laugh and she walked up to Nines, “my sweet boy” she purred that made Nines swallowed thickly, “you’re just as naive as you were back then, Connor deserves that position, not you… he is far more valuable than you will ever be” she placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him into a hug, Gavin could see Nines’ fingers twitching towards his concealed gun, “you were always a disappointment but sooner or later you’ll realize no one needs you and you’ll come back home” she pulled back and smirked as her hand lingered on his cheek before leaving. Gavin growled and before he could even think about responding back, he felt Nines grab onto his wrist tightly. “What the fuck Nines!? You’re going to let her treat you like that!?” 

Nines spoke up, his voice was hoarse and fear filled, “..y-yes...I need to be alone”, Amanda’s words repeating over and over in his head, her words cutting deep and shattering his already battered heart as he pushed past Gavin and stumbled into his room. Gavin stood stock still in the middle of the living room and he noticed at Artemis was hiding under the t.v console, hissing at a now gone threat. He kneeled and held his hand out, it took a moment but the cat finally darted out and into Gavin’s awaiting embrace. The  feline was shaking as well and he wondered what the fuck that bitch do. He heard a heavy thud from Nines room and he rushed in to find the man standing by his bed, shirtless and back to him. His back was filled with scars, deep gashes that crisscrossed the skin. Almost as if they were caused by a belt or a whip. He let out a distressed noise and set Artemis down, his LED flashing red as he slowly walked up to Nines, his eyes not leaving the years old scars. Now he knew why he always broke when a child was involved in a homicide case. “She did this to you…” it wasn’t a question and Nines nodded, “Connor was always the favorite-” it was wrong to hear his human’s voice so small and broken, “-she wanted him to be her perfect puppet, we were adopted by her when our parents died in a fire...I was younger but I was always more perceptive, I saw what she wanted to do...what she wanted to mold Connor into so I took his place, I protected him as best as I could. For a brief moment I did become that puppet she wanted. I did everything she wanted and I was just thirteen at the time… Connor was unaware-” Gavin could see the human shake and sink to the ground, he kneeled next to him and pulled him into his arms, “She’s right, Connor will always be better, he’s is the most valuable and i’m just expendable-” 

“Shut the fuck up! She’s wrong! Nines she’s wrong! You’re the best detective I’ve ever, I wouldn’t want to work with anyone else” he knew he should have said more but Gavin wasn’t built to be emotional, error messages filled his vision so he pushed back against the errors and held onto Nines with everything he had, “fuck i’m going to kill that bitch…” Nines held onto him tightly and shook his head, “N-no..she’ll just have you destroyed, don’t… please..” he sighed and continued to hold him until his human stopped shaking, it was well into the night until Nines pulled away and Gavin promised to protect him. 

 

But what if he couldn’t? 

 

He was just an Android. 


	3. Love is Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a quiet December day in the precinct when his whole world shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter that didn't fit the last chapter but it wouldn't be right to place it in the next chapter hehe so enjoy! 
> 
> I know there is a lot of holes in the plot which will be filled in after this story is done, the series will continue with the rest of their lives and maybe a Nines POV of this chapter. Everything will be explained soon.

Nines was almost glad that just a week after his encounter with Amanda that he was submerged in work. It helps take his mind off everything and he worked without pause. He would work until late into the night, took the night shifts a couple of times and he knew Gavin was worried about his choices. After that night, he spilled his life and hidden fears with the android. He almost laughed when Gavin wanted to go after Amanda and rain Hell upon her that he cried and held onto the android, grateful for having the unique android by his side. It was by the end of the week that Gavin forced him to go home. Connor had agreed and ever since that day, both brothers had grown closer and understanding of the other.

By the following month, Nines was more or less his usual self. Yet, Gavin didn’t give up on doing everything in his power to make the man smile, his reward was a quick peck on his lips when no one was looking. He didn’t know exactly what they were or if they were anything, to begin with… but when they were alone and Nines’ expression soften, a small smile reserved only for him that cause butterflies to flutter in his systems. He didn’t want to push the other, especially when the Android himself was still trying to figure out who he was and trying to understand the gentle stream of emotions he didn’t know he had.

It was a quiet December day in the precinct when his whole world shattered.

That wasn’t quite right, he noticed the change a couple of days prior, Captain Fowler called Nines and Connor into his office and darken the walls for a private meeting. It was strange that neither he nor Hank was allowed into the meeting until Connor poked his head out and caught Hank’s eyes, waved him over and gave Gavin an apologetic look before closing the door. It was fine, he was fine...it must have been far too important that they needed Hank and not him. He was fine, he would just ignore the pang he felt in his chest at being left out. His own stress levels rose once all three left the meeting. A quick scan showed Connor walking out with a worried expression, his gaze shifting his brother and the expression flashed between concern and frustration. Hank’s LED was flashing yellow as he walked beside Connor, a solemn expression on the older Android’s face. Lastly, Nines walked out with an unreadable expression, his body posture screaming tension and the need to fight or flight. Gavin frowned as he walked up to his human’s desk and tilted his head. “What did Fowler want?” he asked and frowned further when Nines ignored him, “Hey, Meatbag I’m talking to ya” for some odd reason a sense of dread filled his core and when Nines turned to look at him he flinched at his response, “It’s none of your concern”

“What the fuck, Nines? I’m your damn partner, it does concern me” he placed his hands on the desk and gave the other a weak smile, something was wrong. With a sigh, Nines turned and glared at Gavin with cold blue eyes, “Were you in that room? No, so it really doesn’t concern you”

“Then tell me? I get that I’m not a model android-”

“That’s an understatement”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”

“I’ve had enough, Gavin!” Nines pushed his chair back and stood, anger radiated from the man and no one thought the calm and collected Nines would burst, maybe he should have stayed quiet. The whole precinct froze at the outbreak and paused to stare at the pair, “I’ve had enough of your insubordination GV-900, for once in your flawed coding just listen and obey a direct order. Yet, for you, the supposed future model of police androids can’t even muster that. Are you that flawed that you can’t process one simple request?” Gavin was stunned as he pushed away from the desk, the hurt was clear as day on his face and he rolled his hands into fists. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! I’m better than anyone here-” Nines thickly swallowed and replied with the final straw, “I doubt that but maybe if you actually acted like the machine you were built to be then I’ll think otherwise” Gavin knew something was wrong, Nines was wrong, he knew his human was kind and he wouldn’t say such things on purpose but the words hurt so badly that all he saw was red.

“Oh look here, Mr.High and Mighty think he’s so perfect...news flash fucker, you’re not. You’re lucky you’re even standing there because I can easily take your badge and toss you out onto the street like the dog that you are. You think you’re perfect, better than everyone with the holier than thou attitude but you’re not, you will never be better than anyone and that’s why no one gives two shits about you. You don’t give a shit about anyone other than yourself and that’s why Connor is the most desirable brother, Connor will be better than you in every aspect in life. That’s why mommy dearest wanted him and not you but you tried to be the hero so she got stuck with the second rate brother, the disappointing brother, why do you think the position went to him? Because Connor is smarter, more capable than you will ever be.” He paused when he saw a flicker of hurt pass through Nines eyes and he wanted to take it back, wanted to stop talking and just do anything to calming resolve but what Nines had said ran too deep and he kept going. “I fucking hate humans like you and I rather work some beat cop than you, so why don’t you do all of us a favor go fucking disappear and die somewhere” He turned and left the humans, he could hear Connor callout his brother’s name and once he was in the safety of the evidence room he found a corner to curl up in and bury his face into his arms, he regrets everything he said and maybe Nines was right, he was flawed…

He was flawed…

\- - - - - //- - - - -

The next following days dragged on with Gavin avoiding the bullpen as much as he could, not looking over at Nines desk and blocking out everyone’s stares. He wasn’t the only one who said hurtful things, it wasn’t all his fault! “Gavin” he looked up to see Fowler poking his head out, “in my office, now” he sighed and walked into the office, _be the machine you were built to be,_ “...Yea?” he looked at the man who sighed and went straight to the point, “you’re being reassigned, Detective Stern placed a transfer and it was approved, you’re going to be partnered with Officer Chen until further notice”   _I rather work some beat cop than you,_ “Are you serious?! I’m-I’m a detective...Nines can’t do this, he-he….he promised” his LED spun red as he flinched back from the desk, his systems going into a panic, _“Please don’t transfer me away…” a broken whimper left his lips as Nines held onto him tightly, “I’m so sorry… I won’t, I won’t Gav… I promise”,_ Nines was a liar, he was a goddamn liar! He couldn't hear the Captain’s words as he stumbled out of the office and towards Nines desk when he froze, the desk was empty, the neat and organized desk with the small corner of clutter from his own attempt to bring some life to the dull detective's life. Every time he left the pile of cases out of order on the desk or placed one of Hank’s beloved bobblehead hula dancer on his desk Nines just smiled and gave Gavin a grateful smile that was open and vulnerable. He remembers when he worked with Connor and gathered photos from fellow officers and Androids and decorated the corkboard behind Nines with the pictures, the smile, and the kiss was worth it. He slowly walked up to the empty desk and looked at Connor who looked as stressed as he felt, “Where is he?!” the older twin shook his head, “I don’t know...he just left, didn’t tell me where…”

Gavin shakily picked up the phone and dialed Nines number, he dropped the phone when he heard ‘the number you tried to reach is no longer in service’ he pushed away from the desk and took off running out of the precinct, his journey seemingly felt longer than usual as his vision swam, he was certain he ran into traffic a few times but he didn’t care, he didn’t care when he ran up ten flight of stairs and to Nines’ apartment, their apartment...his home that he neglected to come to when he started that fight, he should have stayed quiet, he should have been a better partner. He knocked once, then twice but received no response. He tried the knob and saw it was unlocked, he ran in and his heart nearly stopped. Everything was gone, the stupid vase by the door, the bookshelves, Artemis’ toy corner, the couch, their blanket….the rooms were bare and he weakly called out, “Nines?”

_why don’t you do all of us a favor go fucking disappear_

He fell to his knees and finally let his tears fall, “N...Nines….you left...y-” He felt his stress levels rising to dangerous levels, error messages appearing over his vision and he didn’t know how long he sat there until he felt a pair of hands pull him up, brown eyes looked at him with concern, brown eyes, it was wrong...they were supposed to be blue. Cold blue eyes, no...not cold, they were warm...like the calm clear sky, like the clear ocean. Hands that were too warm held him up and they were wrong too, Nines had colder hands, he would always complain but he never pushed them away. He saw Tina looking at him with concern as well. They were talking but all he heard was static, how long has it been that he sat there in the middle of the empty living room with images of Artemis curled up in his lap and Nines reading next to him, of images of the human laying his head against his shoulder and falling asleep.

“He’s really gone...it was all my fault…”

“No Gavin it isn’t-”

“It is! If I wasn’t so fucking flawed...If I was just the stupid machine I was supposed to be he would still be here!”

“I’m _sorry_ Gavin…”


End file.
